Conventionally, the development of image display systems capable of displaying a three-dimensional image of an object in space has been actively conducted in order to display highly realistic images. As an example of this kind of system, known is a three-dimensional image display device for forming a three-dimensional image by rearranging the respective pixels of a directivity image and forming a composite image, and displaying such composite image using a liquid crystal display and a lenticular sheet, and a three-dimensional image display device for displaying a three-dimensional image by projecting images generated by a plurality of image generating means on a display unit including a reflection mechanism (refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 below).